Blackhaven
Blackhaven is a city on the Border River of Gallantaria, Brice and Mauristatia, being frequented by citizens of all three. - "Welcome to the Badlands (Introduction)". Blackhaven lies in the Badlands area of Gallantaria, a region described as "lawless and unruly." - pp.173-174 Although Blackhaven is nominally part of Gallantaria, (the Gallantarian government owns Sanger's Beacon) - 380 the authorities in Royal Lendle seem to have little power here. Recent History and Karam Gruul Recently, Blackhaven was used by Karam Gruul as a place to recruit new followers in preparation for his return to power, given that the remnants of his old ones, the Cabal of the Werewolf, were already operating there under the illusion of being just another secret society - the Eternal Fraternity of the Rosy Chalice. Among Gruul's recruits from Blackhaven were Conrad Zaar, a treacherous guardsman; the Corpse Master of Rohmer Theatre; and the Xen-Viper assassin Lishek. However, it also fell prey to the Shocker, one of Gruul's less successful "Notura" creations which had escaped him; and an Obisian Predator that was sent to kill anyone who stood a chance at retrieving the Mask of Belthegor. Geography Blackhaven occupies the point at which the tributaries of the Border River begin to meet as they emerge from the northern foothills of the Cloudcap Mountains of Mauristatia. The Border River itself is the dividing line between Gallantaria and Brice and as such Blackhaven has citizens of all three countries amongst its inhabitants. The river runs from south to sorth through the very centre of the city, and forms its main route for trade. There are, however, four roads that lead to and from the town. In the north-east is the road to Ingolstadt, in the south-east is the road to Hanford, in the south-west is the road to Aiken and in the north-west is the road to Penkhull. The city may cover a distance of over two kilometers, since Moonrunner states that "two kilometers" is the distance between Dexter Street (in the city's northeastern edge) and Divils Lane (at the city's southwestern edge). - para 53 Notable Places of Interest *Craven Asylum - the most notorious sanatorium in the area, which was run by the son of the infamous Doktor Kauderwelsch and had Troll guards! *Old Gaol *Guard Post *Meinster Cemetary *Sanger's Beacon - a stone obelisk atop the city's highest hill. " In times of great danger, a bonfire is lit atop the obelisk to send out a warning to all Gallantaria." *Weathern Mill *''Kiennar's Curiosity Shop'' Notable Streets and Squares *Divils Lane *Gallows Square *Cross Keys *Priestsgate *Dexter Street *Berman Street *Malt Lane Inns and Taverns *''The Last Octopus'' *''The Three Broken Fingers'' Notable Inhabitants Blackhaven is also home to a number of other individuals who are well known or infamous among the guardsmen and criminal classes, including: *Mawn Pretagorus the necromancer *Silas Entador the informer *Kiennar the curiosity-shopkeeper (into whose possession come a great many unusual items) *Hogg and Kilmarney the body-snatchers *Professor Van Heldenghast, scholar of the occult and enemy of Gruul - para 200 Some of these were able to provide assistance in tracking down Karam Gruul to a bounty hunter who had been a victim of his dark sorcery, mostly through the locating of the "Wards of Notura", six of which were hidden in the town. See Also *Karam Gruul *List of places in The Old World References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages